


i see

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity, Texting, kinda? i guess yeah, minho likes jisung :), they all know eachother in some way shape or form, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: minmin: i can see you :-)j_dot_one: who is thisj_dot_one: ok... well if u can really see me, what color is my hoodie?minmin: light bluej_dot_one: what the KSDASKDJDSKAJKDorminho just wanted to prank someone and have some fun. how was he supposed to know that his friends would give him his crush's number?





	1. watching

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i decided that i would try out a text fic after getting inspired owo
> 
> here's some of minsungs shenanigans

**_j_dot_one_ **

_you have received a new message from:_ _**minmin** _

**_accept_ ** _or decline_

_11:36 p.m._

 

minmin: is that hoodie comfortable?

 

what

how do u know what i'm wearing

 

minmin: i can see you :-)

 

who is this

ok well if u can really see me, what color is my hoodie?

 

minmin: light blue

 

what the KSDASKDJDSKAJKD

lucky guess

 

minmin: not lucky, just,, knowledge

 

huh

i was gonna say that i was gonna call the police

but since u type like that

im not afraid

 

minmin: excuse me

minmin: how do i type

minmin: and why is it not frightening

minmin: i can be scary

minmin: just you watch, im gonna come kill you

 

yay, here comes the big and scary.. minmin

 

minmin: ok that was rude

minmin: i admit, i actually have no idea who you are

minmin: or what you're wearing. that /was/ a lucky guess

 

then howd u get my user,,

 

minmin: my friends and i were messing around ://

minmin: they said that i should try to scare someone

 

and why was that someone ME

 

minmin: let me FINISH

minmin: and one of them gave me your user 

minmin: said that they didn't know who you were and that you were just in their contacts

minmin: and i finally built up the courage to do it :/

minmin: it's more fitting now anyways, its late

 

i hate ur friends

and u

 

minmin: join the club

minmin: anyways hi whats your name

 

why should i tell u

for all i know, ur lying and are actually plotting to kill me

 

minmin: i don't know who you ARE

 

fair

tell me ur name first

 

minmin: i.. dont wanna

minmin: but pls dont call me minmin

minmin: i lost a bet and i have to keep this user for a year ><

 

cute

why can't i know ur name ://

yeet anyways. i'm jisung

 

minmin: ji

minmin: jisung

 

did u just.. stutter.. over text..

 

minmin: yeah what about it

 

thats my question

whyd u stutter

do u know another jisung

also! tell me ur name 

 

minmin: lets just say i'm gonna murder my friend in his sleep :D

minmin: but no, i wanna keep it secret it'll be fun

minmin: h a h a. anyways i have to go sleep i have an 8 am tomorrow :///////

 

"fun"

rude but i'll let it slide

anyways

thats why i dont take 8 ams ^-^

too early for me

 

minmin: good for you

minmin: wait u go to university??

 

yep

why

 

minmin: what uni? you live in seoul so,,

 

how do u know i live in seoul??????

 

minmin: ur location, stupid

 

oh yeah

i just go to university of seoul

i'm in my second year

 

minmin: ha loser im in my third

minmin: but!! me too.

 

hold up

so thats why u stuttered

do u know me

 

minmin: perhaps

 

do we have classes >:[

 

minmin: han jisung,, right,,

 

correct

 

 

minmin: then, yes. we do have classes together. a few

minmin: anyways :))) i'm gonna go to sleep heh

 

rat >:(

 

minmin: goodnight jisung ;)

minmin: :)*

 

uhuh

goodnight :]

 

 

_11:59 p.m._


	2. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho has a.... crush :}

**_j_dot_one_ **

 

_10:43 a.m._

 

minmin: that 8 am was SHIT :{

 

watch ur language there's kids here

 

minmin: where

 

right here

 

minmin: okay, baby ;)

 

i will admit

i walked into that one

 

minmin: yes you did

minmin: anyways i discovered that my friend lied to me

minmin: and he does actually know you

 

why did he lie,,

 

minmin: because

minmin: he wanted me to text you

 

why

 

minmin: reasons

minmin: anyway if anyone is to blame for this situation it is none other than bang chan

 

BANG CHAN

that little

i LITERALLY talk to him everyday how could he lie ;-;

anyways so he knows u?

at least ur not some creep

actually i should probably check in with him to make sure

 

minmin: good idea :}

 

nvm ur a creep

 

minmin: wh-

minmin: there's this thing called a JOKE

 

uhuh

he said ur not a creep and that it's actually for real *^*

 

minmin: why are you UPSET

minmin: do you /want/ me to murder you

minmin: because i gladly would

 

are we enemies or smth

ur so mean

i didn't know anyone at this uni hated me but ;-;

 

minmin: NO

minmin: i mean

minmin: that's just my humor

 

ive noticed

chan wouldn't tell me who u are and it's bugging me

that's the only reason why i'm talking to you rn

 

minmin: wow thanks for the honesty

 

okiguessurinterestingtoo

 

minmin: what was that

 

nothing lolololllolololol

anyways why was ur 8am shit

 

minmin: i said that forever ago

 

yeah so

 

minmin: the prof didn't even TEACH ;-; he read off a powerpoint the entire TIME

minmin: and tomorrow we have an assignment i guess ?

minmin: like wHAT am i supposed to do with that

minmin: whats a guy gotta do to get a good professor

 

have u never had a prof like that

 

minmin: i have but it's annoying :/

 

lit

anyways u should've taken a 9 am

theyre great 

 

minmin: it's literally an hour difference

 

ok but it's better than an 8 am

i had one today ^^

the prof is great so

sucks to be u i guess

 

minmin: i literally hate you why am i talking to you

 

oh so we ARE enemies

 

minmin: quite the opposite actually

minmin: at least in my case

 

what's that mean

 

minmin: whatever it wants to mean

 

what

 

minmin: what

minmin: ...

minmin: anygay

minmin: what classes do u have today Owo

 

..

i feel like i shouldnt tell u but im gonna

i had a 9 am history class until 10 ew 

12 pm creative writing for 2 hours *-*

and a 4 pm music theory class for an hour and a half

 

minmin: o yeah

minmin: we have creative writing together <3

minmin: idk why i took that class

minmin: but at least i can see you uwu

 

wow do u have a crush on me or smth

 

minmin: . . .

 

WHAT

omg

do u

 

minmin: ......................

 

now i wanna know who u are x10

 

minmin: too bad

minmin: so sad

 

indeed

so when are u gonna tell me

 

minmin: idk probably never

minmin: and we all know that your pea sized brain wont ever figure it out :D

 

EXCUSE ME

 

minmin: oh, sorry. NUT sized brain because youre a squirrel :]

 

nvm idc who u are go away

 

minmin: :[

 

>:(

 

minmin: you can't be maaaaad

minmin: and even if you are, i know your curiosity will outweigh it

 

how do u know

 

minmin: i've spent a lot of time trying to figure you out

 

i feel like that should be creepy

but instead my heart just 

wah

i must be desperate >:{

 

minmin: wow thanks

 

<3

i'm gonna go get some lunch with my friends~ bye bye

i'll make sure to murder chan while im at it since he'll be there :D

unless u already have

 

minmin: i planned on it but looks like you're gonna beat me to it

 

we could kill him togehter? :D

 

minmin: together*

minmin: and no

minmin: nice try hehe

 

dang

hmph

anyways bye minmin~~

 

minmin: bye /squirrel/

 

blockt

 

minmin: jisung no D:

minmin: where'd you go

minmin: baby

minmin: hmph you went to lunch and straight up left

minmin: fine then

minmin: i'll go cry and post one of those sad crush quotes from tumblr on instagram

minmin: <3

_11:14 a.m._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda crappy ;-;  
> also like i have no idea what college is like bc i'm like 2 so i'm gonna be bullshitting my way through this whole fic heh
> 
> anyways i hope you like this so far :D have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this first, short chapter :D  
> leave some feedback pls
> 
> if you want to scream with me about stray kids (or any group, really) message me on twitter @skzneuf !


End file.
